<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To the one I yearn by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29436273">To the one I yearn</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>To me beloveds and my bawbies [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:48:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,155</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29436273</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Schlattbur for my beloved,</p><p>don't share this with cc's and please be aware that I am using their personas not their irl selves.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>To me beloveds and my bawbies [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>To the one I yearn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>The stars shining in the night sky as I watch you dance</em>
</p><p>
  <em>My yellow sweater wrapped around you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The moon illuminating down on you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>As I fall in love once more</em>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Schlatt woke up and turned to his bedside and reached for his dream journal, because holy fuck was that some good shit right there. He quickly snatched the pen and the notebook and began to write, write and write before he forgot the sweet memory. It felt so odd, seeing himself in his own dreams, but instead of from his own perspective, he was watching himself from someone else's eyes. It felt so bizarre, to admire himself, to look at himself and feel such tremendous amounts of love and joy and bliss. </p><p>Once he was done writing, he re-read the scribbles he vomited into the notebook, letting out a small "huh" before putting the notebook and the pen back and putting the covers over his head to get a goodnight's sleep. </p><p>As he lay peacefully in his pool of pillows and plushies, he suddenly jolted awake as a sudden realization hit him.</p><p>He was wearing a yellow sweater in his dreams.</p><p>___</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur Soot had just finished streaming and stretched his arms out as he yawned, the stream was chill, he was alone except for the chat spamming and sometimes annoying him to exhaustion. He turned off his computer and stood up to grab some snacks from the kitchen, he could certainly use a breather and some food after that 4-hour long stream. </p><p>"man what a night" he mumbled and lazily dragged his body towards where all the goods were, wondering if he should have hot pockets or something less good. He decided to save the hot pockets for when he really needed a 'pick me up'. He scanned the kitchen and opened a drawer to grab some off-brand cereal off the shelf, he did not have any milk, so he decided to just eat it dry. </p><p>"I would like it better if it was wet" he mumbled and let out a tired laugh at the phrase he said, downing the dry distasteful cereal. </p><p>That's when his phone decided to ring, interrupting the best part of his night so far. He pulled his device out from his pockets and scanned the name as he put another cereal piece in his mouth. </p><p>"Schlatt?" he stopped and picked up, </p><p>what could he want at a time like this?</p><p>Probably something weird.</p><p>"Hey Wilbur!" his friend spoke from the other line, sounding quite nervous and unsure, </p><p>"Hello Schlatt, what can I do to help?" he asked, trying to pour the cereal into his mouth.</p><p>"Well, it might be something weird..." he trailed off and Wilbur let out a small 'pfft' before shoving cereal into his mouth, "yeah? like what?" he questioned with his mouth full.</p><p>"Jesus, are you eating this late? Or are you busy having a dick in your mouth?" the tone was jokingly serious, Wilbur chuckled at it before continuing, "yes Schlatt, I indeed have a dick deep throating me, so if you don't mind I would like to finish this guy off"</p><p>Schlatt let out a small laugh before continuing, "well, I just have a question, erm- have you ever seen yourself in your dream?"</p><p>"No? Schlatt did you see your evil twin in your dream or something?" Wilbur laughed, to which Schlatt smiled, not that he could see him of course.</p><p>"yeah yeah whatever, but- I just saw myself in my dream through someone's eyes"</p><p>Wilbur stayed silent, getting curious about this dream from his friend.</p><p>"continue?" he asked, it was just getting to the interesting part,</p><p>"and, well I saw myself dancing? and there was a guitar being played somewhere and I was with someone, somewhere during the night"</p><p>Wilbur continued to remain silent, thinking Schlatt had more to say, another beat of silence and Wilbur spoke, "that's it?"</p><p>"that's it"</p><p>"wow surprised you did not dream about fucking yourself Schlatt," Wilbur mused to which Schlatt laughed,</p><p>"oh definitely the first thing upon seeing me through someone else's view is to fuck myself, of course, Wilbur Soot, how could I have forgotten"</p><p>The 2 continued to joke and to tease one another, Schlatt feeling calmer than before as Wilbur felt more awake, tired but awake. Calmness surrounded them as the night continued to be a quiet breeze in the background. </p><p>Happy to speak to Schlatt, and tired from his stream Wilbur began to get ready for bed, hopefully, tonight he would get an interesting dream to talk about to Schlatt in the morning,</p><p>and indeed his wish came true.</p><p>That night Wilbur tossed and turned, mumbling at nothing, that is when he saw it in his dream,</p><p>He saw himself through someone else's eyes, he saw himself play the guitar, strumming a love song as the person he was inside of began to twirl and dance, and through the corner of his eyes, he noticed his yellow sweater on this 'stranger'. The night sky was filled with thousands of small dim lights, and the moon was shining down on his face, and Wilbur began to feel love pulsating through his, or rather this person's body. How wonderful it is to see yourself through another's eyes.</p><p>The sun shone through his blinds and fell on his eyes, causing him to shift and slowly awake from his slumber, what a lovely night that was, to feel such peaceful bliss, even if it was in his dreams. </p><p>He began to remember Schlatt and their late-night conversation flashed through his mind, "I gotta tell him" he muttered and searched for his phone. He looked around his bed, and once he found what he was looking for he immediately opened it to text his friend.</p><p>He began to type about his dream, every detail he could remember, and every little piece that would be interesting, once done he hit send and waited for his friend's response.</p><p>He hoped Schlatt would find it just as interesting.</p><p>Smiling at the thought he put his phone down to get up and get ready for yet another day.</p><p>---</p><p>Schlatt found the text <em>more</em> than interesting, he found it confusing, how Wilbur managed to write the details of the dream Schlatt had a day prior. </p><p>It all came crashing down on him as he realized,</p><p> </p><p><em>Wilbur</em> <em>was the one in his dream</em></p><p> </p><p>Schlatt stared at the screen, not understanding just how and why they both had very similar dreams about one another, surely not. There was no way he dreamt about looking at himself through his friend's eyes and actually <em>felt love</em>.</p><p>He did not see Wilbur that way, and surely, surely Wilbur has never seen him in that way as well. There was no way the ram hybrid dreamt about whatever the fuck that was.</p><p>Does Wilbur know? Does he want Wilbur to know?</p><p>He will just deal with it later. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>